la fuerza del destino
by kazuko45
Summary: se conocieron por casualidad o destino? bankotsu conoce a una misteriosa chica que cambiara toda su vida . historia de universo alterno
1. Chapter 1

**La fuerza del destino**

 **inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, fanfic basado en la canción** _ **la fuerza del destino**_ **de** _ **mecano.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 vacaciones.**_

Bankotsu era un estudiante común y corriente, tenía notas regulares, no estaba interesado en los deportes. era un poco revoltoso y también un conquistador empedernido, pero su vida era muy cotidiana y simple. Por esta razón estaba tan feliz y emocionado, aunque lo negaba, de que sus padres lo dejaran ir de vacaciones con sus amigos a la playa sin supervisión.

La playa a la que iría era pequeña y pacifica, pero fue lo mejor que pudieron conseguir en tan poco tiempo, a bankotsu no le gustaba la idea pues era normal que las personas de su ciudad viajaran a ese lugar por vacaciones y existían muchas posibilidades de que se encontrara con alguna de sus "ex novias" , seguro que alguna de esas arpías estaba dispuesta a arruinar cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer.

El día del viaje llego al fin , dos semanas llenas de diversión, alcohol y mujeres, o eso esperaba el, metió su maleta en la cajuela del auto de jakotsu, su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras, y se subió al auto listo para pasar las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

Después de unas horas llegaron a una casa frente a la playa, no era la gran cosa, 4 recamaras, un baño, sala, cocina y cochera, pero era suficiente para las siete personas que esperaban usarla solo para tener sexo, fiestas y dormir algunas veces.

 _ **Nos vimos tres o cuatro veces por toda la ciudad.**_

Llevaba solo dos días en ese pueblo playero cuando la vio por primera vez, una chica de cabello azabache, ondulado, ojos cafés y esa mirada, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sintió un extraño escalofrío por toda la espalda y se quedó tan pasmado que para cuando reacciono ella ya se había ido a quien sabe dónde.

-Demonios – susurro cuando recibió una fuerte bofetada de la chica con la que estaba coqueteando, tal vez era mala idea perderse en los ojos de una chica mientras intentabas que otra te dejara entran en su cama, bueno que más daba, sobo su mejilla mientras que sus amigos se burlaban de lo sucedido.

-Cállense de una vez- grito con fuerza, no podía permitir que lo humillaran así y menos por una chica.

-Tranquilo bankotsu – dijo Renkotsu palmeando su espalda e intentando aguantar la risa – es solo que no es normal que seas tan obvio cuando ves a una chica –

Deja de molestar o te golpeare hasta que te salga cabello – sonrió altaneramente mientras su amigo retrocedía con enojo y sus demás compañeros volvían a reír, era una pena perder dos conquistas de golpe, pero no dejaría que eso le afectara y menos cuando apenas empezaba la diversión, que más daba si no volvía a ver a esa chica seguro vería a alguna más linda y mejor formada.

Las siguientes veces que la vio, fue solo por unos segundos, aquello parecía un juego, una mirada, una sonrisa y desaparecía sin más, el empezaba a cansarse de eso y su mal humor lo denotaba.

 _ **Una noche en el bar del oro me decidí a atacar**_

-vamos de una vez - jakotsu jalaba del brazo de su amigo mientras entraban a un bar de moda, sus demás amigos no quisieron acompañarlos por el mar humor del chico de trenza, y ya que los dos eran mejores amigos a todos les pareció justo que el chico afeminado mejorara el estado de ánimo del otro y salieran solos cómo en los viejos tiempos.

El bar estaba a reventar, por todos lados se veían chicas guapas y con poca ropa, el lugar apestaba a cigarro, una canción de moda sonaba a todo volumen y mucha gente bailaba en la pista de baile. Se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron unas cervezas para entrar en calor.

\- ¿No te sientes emocionado? Podrías ver a esa chica misteriosa –el comentario logro que bankotsu hiciera una fea mueca y se levantara de su mesa.

-Voy a bailar, tu puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana – se adentró en la pista de baile donde paso más de una hora, que mejor forma de olvidar todo que meciendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, de pronto la volvió a ver, era la chica "misteriosa" cómo la nombro su amigo.

Se secó el sudor de la cara y se lanzó al ataque, la chica estaba acompañada por otra chica con la que se secreteaba y reía, de pronto su amiga noto al chico que se acercaba y le susurro algo que la hizo voltear y sonrojarse.

-Hola chicas me llamo bankotsu – sonrió de medio lado mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

-Me llamo sango- La chica de cabello ondulado solo sonrió mientras su amiga se presentaba, esta al darse cuenta de que no decía nada la presento - y mi amiga a la que no paras de ver es kagome-

 **Hasta aquí por hoy, este es mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten, aun no decido cuantos capítulos tendrá ,pero sera algo corto , va totalmente dedicado al circulo mercenario 3 , gracias por darme un nuevo hogar... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo , que no se cuando subiré u.u, quejas y sugerencias 100% aceptadas.**

 **Con amor kazuko**


	2. Chapter 2

**nuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, fanfic basado en la canción** _ **la fuerza del destino**_ **de** _ **mecano.**_

 **Capitulo 2 chica fácil**

Bankotsu despertó muy tarde ese día, un poco de sol entraba por la ventana, así que serró los ojos mientras buscaba su pantalón y playera del suelo, se vistió rápidamente y tomo su celular al salir del cuarto.

En la sala ya se encontraban sus amigos que comían frituras y tomaban cerveza parecía que su conversación era divertida, ya que Jakotsu se retorcía en su silla intentando aguantar la risa .

\- Debiste verlo, Mukotsu le dijo que tenia unas hermosas piernas y que le gustaría verlas sin esos pantalones y ella lo abofeteo – Mientras hablaba Renkotsu se dio cuenta de su líder detrás de el y se volvió para verlo – Por fin has despertado , pensamos que dormirías todas las vacaciones-

\- No exageres, solo dormí unas horas extra – Bostezo y sin esperar respuesta camino hasta la nevera , con suerte encontraría algo decente para comer -Con un demonio- cerro la puerta de golpe y camino a pasos rápidos a la puerta.

\- ¿A donde vas? - Suikotsu siempre se mostraba preocupado por sus amigos, y esta ocasión no era la excepción, en cuanto vio la cara de Bankotsu se preocupo y al verlo marcharse se levanto y lo siguió hasta la puerta.

-Voy a comprar algo de comer _mamá_ – el tono simplón en su voz hizo reír a sus amigos mientras salia de la casa y usaba sin permiso el auto de Jakotsu, sabia que no le molestaba que lo usara, se sentía mal y quería pasar un rato a solas, tal vez comer una hamburguesa o algo por el estilo y después regresar como si la noche anterior no hubiera sido tan mala.

**Flash black **

 _ **Y nos subimos en el coche tu amiga, mi amigo , tu y yo**_

 _ **Te dije nena dame un beso y tu contestaste que no.**_

Todo parecía ir a la perfección, después de tomar un rato mas y bailar hasta que los pies les dolieran , decidieron ir a la playa , Jakotsu y Sango iban sentados en la parte de atrás del auto, el conducía y Kagome reía de sus chistes en el asiento de al lado.

-Siempre he querido ver el amanecer frente al mar –Algo avergonzada la copiloto sujeto su bolso mientras reía.

-Estas ebria- parecía que una gran amistad nacería entre la chica de la coleta y el chico afeminado , pues los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y rieron por eso mientras se daban palmadas en la espalda como si estuvieran tomándose el pelo.

Después de 15 minutos se encontraban en el mar, Bankotsu aprovecho la oportunidad para estar a solas con su conquista y lograr pasar de primera base , quien sabe, tal vez tendría suerte y podría anotar jonron, a lo lejos se veía solo el hermoso mar y un débil resplandor que seguramente era el sol apunto de salir. La abrazo por los hombros y le susurro suavemente.

\- Ahora se cumplió tu deseo, no es necesario agradecer- Ella estaba sentada sujetando sus piernas, arriba de su vestido llevaba la sudadera de Bankotsu, pero aun así tenia mucho frio .

\- No tenia pensado agradecerte de todas formas – Le saco la lengua cómo la chica infantil que el ya había notado que era.

\- Nena dame un beso al menos – Sonrió de medio lado, estaba seguro que ella aceptaría sin pensarlo, ya se veía a si mismo contándole a sus amigos sobre su gran conquista de la noche.

\- No – Su respuesta fue seca y cortante, se levanto regresandole su ropa – Sera mejor que me marche- Ni siquiera le aviso a su amiga, salio casi corriendo del lugar y dejo a bankotsu sin palabras.

 _ **Empezamos mal y yo que creía que esto era un buen plan.**_

Kagome caminaba por la acera, esquivaba a casi todos los turistas y gente que se cruzaba en su camino, por alguna razón había mucha gente a esa hora ,ademas era muy difícil esquivarlos mientras el idiota de la trenza la jalaba y le pedía hablar, ella estaba realmente enfadada y era mas que notorio.

\- Deja la rabieta por favor ,solo estaba jugando contigo- Logro retenerla el suficiente tiempo para que ella se detuviera.

\- Tal vez tengas razón en que este en una rabieta, pero es tu culpa por tratarme cómo seguro tratas a todas las demás- Hablo casi a gritos lo que logro que muchas de las personas voltearan a verlos con interés.

-Claro que no, nunca he seguido a una chica – La sonrisa altanera no le duro ni un minuto, recibió una fuerte patada que hizo que la soltara , era la cosa mas humillante que le pudo pasar.

 _ **Aquella noche fue un desastre, no me comí un colín, estas son un par de estrechas, nos fuimos a dormir**_

**Fin de flash black **

Se estaciono frente al restaurante , el plan en un principio era comer en el auto , pero después de pensarlo decidió entrar, con suerte encontraría una chica linda para distraerse. Tubo suerte, casi siempre tenia suerte, tenia que olvidarse de la mala experiencia y continuar con su vida.

Al regresar a la casa se encontró con su mejor amigo que lo esperaba para hablar a solas con el, por su expresión era un tema serio que lo haría enojar y que seguramente no debía mencionar.

-Bankotsu, ¿Que vas a hacer con respecto a kagome? – No era bueno irse con rodeos , así que fue directo mientras se mordía el labio esperando que no lo golpearan.

-¿A que te refieres?-Cruzo los brazos esperando una buena respuesta, el quería olvidar ese tema pero parecía que no seria tan fácil.

\- Bueno es que ayer los dos desaparecieron y tuve que traer a sango aquí y en la mañana cuando desperté estabas solo y cuando sango se fue me dijo que ellas- La fría mirada de su amigo lo hizo callar.

\- No me importa lo que tengas que contarme de esa mujer , no es mi tema- Empezó a caminar hacia la casa , ahora estaba mas enojado.

-De que hablas, ayer los dos se veían muy bien juntos, ¿No quieres volver a verla?- Elevo un poco la voz pues su amigo caminaba rápido.

\- No – Ni siquiera se detuvo para hablar.

\- No te creo- susurro las palabras mientra suspiraba, era una lastima no terminar de contar un chisme.

 _ **Pero la fuerza del destino nos hizo repetir.**_

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde el final de las vacaciones, las cosas en su vida seguían siendo igual, ese día lo paso caminando tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad , decidió tomar un descanso.

Estaba sentado tranquilamente con los ojos serrados cuando de pronto sintió cómo alguien caía sobre el y lo aplastaba, rápidamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una chica boca abajo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Realmente no le interesaba la respuesta, pero le enseñaron a ser amable con todos, tal vez la chica tuviera una linda cara o algo así.

\- Lo siento mucho – La chica se levanto de golpe. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, de todas las personas en la ciudad tenían que encontrarse .

 **Aquí kazuko con nuevo capitulo , este capitulo fue algo difícil de escribir, pensé muchas cosas y cambie de ultimo momento muchas otras , en fin ya decidí que este fic tendrá solo 4 capítulos, el siguiente sera meloso y lleno de romance y espero publicarlo lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada , jajajaja.**

 **La hora de los agradecimientos , gracias especiales a** **rogue85** **,** **Cayruro** **,** **frangarrido1993** **,** **Daiisevani** **y** **Lizzy** **, me siento feliz que dejaran** **Reviews , así me ayudan a mejorar y continuar esta historia n.n nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Con amor kazuko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, fanfic basado en la canción la fuerza del destino de mecano.**

 **Capítulo 3 amor**

Bankotsu nunca había creído en el destino, le parecía la forma en la que la gente débil y sin motivación se justificaba para no lograr lo que quería en la vida, pero ahora tenía algunas dudas sobre eso. Entendía que existían muchas personas de su ciudad que viajaban a la playa para vacaciones, también entendía que el centro de la ciudad estaba lleno de gente joven que salía a pasar el rato, justo cómo el, lo que no podía explicarse es porque de todas las personas con las que la tonta de Kagome podía chocar, chocaba con él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Sango llego corriendo e intento ayudar a su amiga a levantarse, no todos los días perdías el control de tus patines y caída de cara sobre alguna desaforada persona.

-Sí, estoy bien,- Se levantó con algo de dificultad - Algo blando amortiguo mi caída.

Bankotsu no lo podía creer, la muy estúpida se sentía tanto como para minimizarlo de esa forma, él no estaba dispuesto a eso, normalmente no era violento con las mujeres, pero esta ocasión la furia lo hizo perder los estribos, sujeto a la chica del cuello y la levanto un poco para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien niña mimada, a mí no me vas a tratar de esa manera, más te vale que me respetes o lo pagarás caro.

-No te creo ni un poco - Lo desafío con la mirada lista para cualquier cosa, estaba segura que la gente de alrededor lo lincharía si le ponía un dedo encima pues de hecho muchas personas los observaban.

-Dios mío, - En ese momento llego Jakotsu, que al ver la escena se horrorizó - suelta en este interesante a kag, esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama.

Algo enojado la lanzó al suelo, no dejaría que esto se quedará así, ya encontraría cómo vengarse, lo mejor por el momento era evitar llamar la atención. -Qué más da, mejor me voy a otro lado- Su rostro reflejaba su estado de ánimo, estaba muy molesto y seguramente no podría dejar de estarlo en todo el día.

-¡Espera!- Kagome se levantó rápidamente y lo sujeto del brazo – Lo siento, no debí ser tan grosera- bajo el rostro apenado, ella normalmente no era así, pero ese chico era tan molesto.

-Mph- Cruzo los brazos esperando una mejor disculpa. - Yo - Kagome bajo la mirada con tristeza – lo siento mucho, pero es tu culpa porque quisiste tratarme cómo a cualquier chica.

\- No eres una chica especial- La voz burlona de Bankotsu logro hacer enojar en serio a la chica.

\- Olvida mi disculpa – empezó a alejarse enojada, pero entonces regreso y lo señalo con el dedo - por cierto tú no eres el más grande galán del mundo, eres un chico cualquiera, pero con aires de grandeza.

Bankotsu no le prestó atención y decidió irse, no era tan raro que alguna chica se enojara con él y le dijera ese tipo de cosas, pero en serio para él todas las chicas eran lo mismo y no estaba interesado en lo que ellas pudieran pensar.

 _ **Pero la fuerza del destino nos hizo repetir dos cines y un par de conciertos y empezamos a salir**_.

Jakotsu era un chico decidido, en cuanto los vio juntos decidió que eran el uno para el otro, no importaba que ellos hubieran empezado mal y que discutieran. Él se encargaría de que terminaran juntos. Desde un principio el intento decirle a Bankotsu que se podían seguir viendo, al verse ignorado decidió decirle a kagome, entonces ella le dijo los maltratos de su amigo y cómo no quería verlo más.

Para cualquier otra persona esta sería una buena razón para rendirse y dejarlos en paz , pero él no era así, ideo un plan para que se cruzaran en todos los momentos que fuera posible, fue una gran suerte que se re encontraran solos ,sin importaba las pésimas circunstancias, él estaba seguro que una buena relación solo necesitaba dos cosas, la química, que ellos obviamente tenían de sobra y el esfuerzo que pusieran en conocerse, su plan consistía en hacerles ver que eran el uno para el otro y que al menos tenían que intentarlo.

* * *

Más de dos meses después un chico de trenza veía sin interés la pista de baile, él sabía que era un idiota con todas sus letras y lo sabía principal mente porque sin darse cuenta término enamorándose de kagome.

 ****Flash black ****

Hace dos semanas ellos habían salido a ver una tonta película de amor que ella se moría por ver, sin darse cuenta habían empezado a salir solos, y ya que ese día Sango y Jakotsu tenían planes, Kagome lo obligo a acompañarla. Todo iba bien hasta que un chico abrazo por la espalda a la pelinegra, una sensación extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar golpear al chico de coleta.

-No te acerques a ella pervertido– El golpe dejo al otro en el suelo sobando su mejilla.

-Dios mío Koga- Ella rápidamente se arrodillo a ayudarlo, estaba muy apenada.

\- Que te pasa imbécil, no soy ningún pervertido- sobaba su mejilla y la abrazaba por el hombro, esto hizo enojar tanto a Bankotsu que volvió a lanzarse para golpearlo.

-Basta de una vez, -ella se levantó poniéndose entre los dos chicos, ellos siempre peleaban mucho, pero en esta ocasión ella estaba realmente enojada- él es mi amigo Koga y tu estas sobre actuando.

 ****Fin del flash black ****

Desde ese día ella no le había querido dirigir la palabra y eso había hecho que él se diera cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba y de los sentimientos que tenía por ella, el no entendía porque sentía esas cosas, pero no perdía nada intentando salir con ella, y estaba seguro que ella también estaba interesada, solo tenía que presionar un poco. Ella solía salir con sus amigas los viernes a aquel bar, gracias a Sango él sabía que hoy no sería la excepción, así que se presentó en el bar con la firme convicción de hablar con ella de una vez por todas, la tomaría desprevenida pues ella lo ignoraba recientemente y esto lo enfurecía demasiado.

Después de unos minutos la vio llegar acompañada de tres amigas, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo guapa que era ni de la forma en la que su cabello enmarcaba su fina cara, seguramente así se sentía el amor, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, en cuanto ella lo vio se fue ofendida, antes de seguirla se preguntó, ¿Porque siempre tenía que ser una dramática?

En cuanto lo vio quiso esconderse lo más lejos posible, kagome sabía que él le gustaba, de echo le gustaba desde ese primer encuentro meses atrás, pero también sabía que él no estaba interesado en una relación, eso y que se acostaba con cualquier chica guapa.

Por esa razón ella se conformaba con ser su amiga, pasaban buenos momentos y se divertían, claro que sentía que su corazón se rompía cada vez que él se interesaba en alguien y también estaba esa forma en la que siempre la hacía enojar, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso y no quería dejarlo. Así que ese día cuando su amigo Koga la abrazo y el reacciono lleno de celos ella pensó que solo había sido su imaginación y debía ignorarlo, pero cuantos más días pasaban, y el más mensajes le mandaba o la intentaba ver, ella estaba más segura de no equivocarse.

-Kagome- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Bankotsu la sujeto del brazo, esto le traía tantos recuerdos y la mayoría no eran muy buenos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Se mostró lo más fría que le fuera posible, tenía que fingir que estaba enojada.

-Tenemos que hablar- Sus amigas contuvieron el aliento, ya se había olvidado de ellas.

\- No quiero- Se soltó de su agarre – Estoy con mis amigas a las que ni siquiera saludaste.

Por primera vez volteo a ver a las demás chicas, ya conocía a Sango, la mejor amiga de Kagome, y a Ayumi, que era una de sus compañeras de colegio, pero no conocía a la chica de cabello cobre y ojos verdes.

\- Que tal- Levanto la cabeza cómo saludo y las volvió a ignorar para ver a kagome que al verse encerrada quiso distraerlo con algo más.

\- Ella es Ayame, es novia de Koga, el chico que golpeaste el otro día- La chica de ojos verdes se sorprendió y tapo su boca- Él es Bankotsu y fue él el que dejo morada la mejilla de tu novio.

-No cambies el tema, no tienes escapatoria- Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Bankotsu se llevó a kagome fuera del bar, Ayame y Ayumi quisieron seguirlos, pero Sango no las dejo, es no era su asunto.

Fuera del bar casi no se escuchaba la música, pero ella estaba segura que la canción era triste y hablaba sobre perder a un gran amor, tal vez era una mala premonición, tal vez nunca debió arriesgarse, tal vez ella tenía la culpa o tal vez solo no tenían que estar juntos.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, quería escribir un poco mas , pero seguramente notaron que tarde mucho en actualizar (**

* * *

 **) y pues esto es lo mas que pude escribir con mi falta de tiempo **suspiro** cómo sea, espero poder escribir el aproximo capitulo muy pronto y que este listo en menos de 2 semanas, si no lo logro les pido disculpas por adelantado. Les agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron Reviews, de verdad les agradezco de corazón.**

 **Con amor kazuko**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 La fuerza del destino**

 **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, fanfic basado en la canción la fuerza del destino de mecano.**

-No entiendo por qué te comportas de esta forma, solo te estaba defendiendo-Cruzo los brazos enojado, llevaban varios minutos discutiendo y el ya no aguantaba más, sin importar cuanto la quisiera, no estaba dispuesto a ser tratado así.

-No lo entiendes, no lo entenderías- Ella bajo la vista, ya no quería seguir ocultando sus emociones.

-Si no me dices nunca lo entenderé, ¿Porque siempre te comportas de esa forma? Nunca me dices nada y te enojas si no lo entiendo.

\- !Es porque me gustas ¡ Desde que te conocí me gustas, pero te pasas la vida coqueteando con todas las chicas , por eso decidí no decir nada y esconder mis sentimientos , pero ya no lo soporto más, siento que muero un poco cada día y … y – Se dejó caer al suelo, le faltaba el aire, por impulso se le había declarado a su amigo, y el seguro se reiría de ella o simplemente dejaría de hablarle.

Kagome levanto la vista esperando una respuesta, pero al segundo volvió a bajarla, no quería saber la respuesta, no quería presionarlo ni hacerlo sentir mal, pero no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente.

-Kagome yo – Se rasco la cabeza dudando que decir, ¿Cómo se supone que supiera sobre sus sentimientos si ella pasaba todo el día golpeándolo y gritándole? – no hagas esto – se arrodillo a su lado , con su mano limpio sus mejillas – no llores por favor.

\- Lo … lo siento- en el momento en el que decidió ya no llorar más empezó con el hipo , intento a hablar más pero le fue imposible, levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los azules frente a él.

-Kagome- antes de que pudiera apartar la vista sujeto su barbilla y la beso muy lentamente, seguramente esta no era la mejor forma de decirle que el sentía lo mismo, pero al verla a los ojos su corazón se aceleró y actuó sin pensarlo. - Kagome, tú me gustas también.

 _ **Tu corazón fue lo que me acabo de enamorar.**_

La relación entre Kagome y Bankotsu provoco muchas reacciones entre su círculo de amigos y las personas que se enteraron, Jakotsu fue el más feliz, parecía que había ganado la lotería o algo parecido, otros cómo sango solo se sintieron aliviados de que por fin decidieran salir y algunas otras personas que no soportaban verlos juntos sufrieron bastante.

A pesar de sus discusiones y peleas tenían una buena relación, él era mayor que ella por un año y estudiaban en escuelas relativamente lejanas, por esta razón les era difícil encontrarse entre semana, pero aun así se esforzaban por su relación. Muchos pensaba que lo suyo seria corta por sus formas de ser tan contrarias, pero esas personas se equivocaron totalmente.

 _ **Y desde entonces hasta ahora el juego del amor nos tuvo tres años jugando luego nos separó.**_

Bankotsu estudiaba en la universidad pública de su ciudad, llevaba dos años en la carrera y uno compartiendo departamento con su novia Kagome, ellos lograban mantener una buena vida, para sorpresa de él, ella era muy buena estudiante por lo que estaba becada en la escuela y eso le venía muy bien a su economía.

Era un día normal para Bank, salió de su trabajo de medio tiempo, cómo asiste en un dojo secano a su casa, compro un helado para su novia en la tienda y llego al departamento. Al entrar su novia estaba sentada en el sofá, la llamo pero ella no contesto,al acercarse vio una carta en sus manos y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Bankotsu tengo que irme- Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, en solo unas palabras su relación había terminado y sus destinos se separaron.

 _ **Pero la fuerza del destino nos hizo repetir**_

 _ **Que si el invierno viene frío**_

 _ **Quiero estar junto a ti**_.

Antes de que se fuera tuvieron una charla muy seria sobre el futuro, era una gran oportunidad y no sería sensato rechazarla, cómo eso claro aún quedaba la duda sobre su relación, después de hallarlo decidieron que el noviazgo a distancia no eran su estilo así que lo mejor era disfrutar el tiempo que les quedara juntos y terminar de buena forma.

La despedida fue triste y simple, ella se fue de intercambio a otro país, él sabía que era muy difícil que se volvieran a encontrar después de eso, seguramente ella se acostumbraría a la vida en Francia y se olvidaría de todo, incluso de él y sus sentimientos.

Los años pasaron lentamente para los dos, la vida de Bankotsu seguía su curso normal, termino su carrera, pero decidió trabajar en el dojo enseñando artes marciales, habían pasado cuatro años y aun pensaba a diario en ella, sus amigos siempre le decían que era solo una chica más y que no tendría que dejar que le afectara tanto, pero para el ella no era solo una chica, la extrañaba demasiado, al grado que seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar y conservaba todo igual.

Era un día de descanso para él, había decidido descansar en su casa y dormir hasta tarde, pero justo mientras dormía empezaron a tocar el timbre repetidamente -seguro es Jakotsu- pensó mientras se levantaba con pereza y bajaba a abrir.

En cuanto abrió la puerta unos brazos rodearon su cuello, por reflejo empujo a la persona sin pensarlo, pero al ver de quien se quedó pasmado sin saber qué hacer.

-Sigues siendo igual de violento- Kagome se levantó del suelo sobando su trasero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Aun no podía creerlo, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que regresara, pero eso no evitaba que siempre pensaba que era imposible.

\- Regrese porque quiero estar contigo tonto – Saco su lengua mientras hacia una mueca, seguía sido la misma chica a pesar de los años.

\- Tu eres la tonta, porque ahora no te dejare ir – la beso sin pensarlo, sin importar lo que el destino dictara ellos lo enfrentarían juntos hasta el final.

 _ **Quiero estar junto a ti**_.

 **Fin**

 **Hasta aquí este fanfic, este capítulo fue casi un infierno para mí, pase por momentos muy difíciles y estresantes que no me dejaban escribir y que me bloquearon totalmente, en fin aquí lo tienen después de años.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han dedicado su tiempo a leerme, gracias de corazón, me queda un gran sentimiento al terminar este fic, me deja experiencia para unos proyectos en los que estoy pensando y me deja un sentimiento de satisfacción, de nuevo muchas gracias.**

 **Con amor Kazu**


End file.
